


Don't Close Your Eyes

by satanspeaking (acklebottomjeans)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Last Kiss, consider yourselves warned, seriously guys this is painful to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklebottomjeans/pseuds/satanspeaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shhh.." She presses a finger against his lips, the touch lingering as if she’s trying to memorise the way they feel. "Guess I can’t take care of myself, huh?"</p><p>You can thank a tumblr prompt for this one.</p><p>anonymous asked: It's Isaac who holds Allison in her last moments, not Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Close Your Eyes

It happens so fast.

One second he’s fighting for his own life. The next second he’s watching as a blindingly bright yellow light spills from his assailant’s chest after she saves him. For three seconds, Isaac feels like maybe they’re going to make it through this — maybe they’re going to defeat this thing — maybe everything’s going to be all right.

And then he’s watching as a katana plunges into the girl he’s come to adore; the final blow that Allison Argent won’t be walking away from.

Everything comes apart all at once, the entire world falling silent as her body drops against the cool asphalt of the parking lot. And he is a slave to his own senses, trapped in a constant state of shock as he stares at the girl who knew how to look after herself as she fades away.

His body kicks itself awake, the beta scrambling clumsily to his feet in a desperate rush to get to her side before that warm flicker of fire in her eyes is snuffed out by death’s darkness. Isaac pulls her weakened body into his arms as he drops to the floor, and her lips are already flecked with her own blood.

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh God. Oh god._

What was happening?! Why was this happening?! 

"— Allison! Hey- hey, stay with me— c’mon—" 

He pleads with her, nervous hands shaking as they clasp at her porcelain face in a poor attempt to take away her pain. But when no pain is pulled from her body— no veins turn black with the hold— he knows. She’s too far gone. She’s watching him in awe, almost as if she’s unable to believe he’s the one holding her. Because not even a minute ago, she’d saved his life.

“ _— no no no no no no..—_ ”

His head whips around to drink in his surroundings, looking for somebody—  _anybody—_ that can help him.

"—  ** _SCOTT!_** ”

Scott would know what to do. Scott always knew what to do. Scott would fix this.

Scott was nowhere to be found.

And Allison Argent was fading fast.

Shaking fingertips brush along his jawline, immediately drawing his attention back to her. He moves one of his hands to hold hers in place, squeezing it gently in a poor offer of comfort.

"Allison, no—  _you need to stay still._   **You have to stay still.**  It’s going to be okay, alright? Scott’ll be here soon—  _and then he’ll fix this_ — and you’re going to be  **fine,**  okay?!”

Lips press to the palm of her hand, over and over and over again. And if she wasn’t dying, he knows she’d be smiling at the affectionate notion. But now? Now it’s a rush to steal as many kisses as he can before he never can again. The barest trace of a smile curves upon her lips, warm mahogany eyes twinkling distantly with amusement. But the shift is only temporary, her eyes morphing to radiate concern. Concern for  _him,_  of all people.

"Isaac. Hey.  _It’s okay_.”

No it’s not. It’s really not. It’s so totally  **far**  from okay, and they both know it. Distantly, he knows Kira is watching them. He knows the oni and the nogitsune have fled the battlefield. He knows she’s got maybe another two or three minutes left —  _if she’s lucky._

None of those things are okay.

He also becomes aware of his tears the moment one lands on her cheek, the glittering water looking so incredibly out of place on skin so dangerously pale. She doesn’t seem to notice. She just tries her best to rub soothing circles along his jawline once more, but the action proves to be too strenuous. Instead, he links his fingers between hers.

"Allison..—"

"Shhh.." She presses a finger against his lips, the touch lingering as if she’s trying to memorise the way they feel. "Guess I can’t take care of myself, huh?"

It’s an attempt at a joke, but it falls flat. All Isaac can do is stare, and indulge in the touch she’s so willing to give him. Allison’s hand moves to wipe away his tears, but it’s a pointless motion; they won’t stop spilling.

"Allison— I’m sorr—"

"No. Hey- Isaac,  _no._  This isn’t your fault, okay? This isn’t—”

"—stop talking like you’re going to die. Please, Allison—  _please!_  You can’t- you  **can’t**  die. _We need you alive_. I-  ** _I_**  need you alive. Please, just—..”

His voice chokes, and Allison acts quickly, weakly tugging on the hem of his shirt to guide his face closer to hers. Their noses are touching, and all he can do is stare into warmth, and pure, unyielding  _love_  as it watches him with fascination.

They don’t need to say it. They’ve never needed to define it. They already know — just know exactly what’s happened, completely by chance. And its progressed. She might’ve stabbed him in the back all of those months ago. But now? She’s stabbing him in his heart.

This time it isn’t by choice.

"I just- I want one more thing befo—"

"Anything, Allison. Anything. Just name it."

"Can you kiss me? Kiss me, and promise you won’t stop until—"

He furiously nods his head, eyes red-rimmed and hands shaky as he closes the minuscule distance between them. His lips ghost over her own as he breathes his own last wish.

"Promise me you won’t close your eyes."

And she complies. He kisses her like he’s never kissed her before, blue eyes watchful, and hands pulling her desperately close. He kisses her like moonlight kisses the changing tide, a familiar greeting to a kindred spirit with the arrival of each night. He kisses her like he’s in love — and tragically, perhaps he is.

He can feel it when her flame begins to dull; her reciprocation slowly drifts away.

And he knows the precise moment when she’s gone,  
because she breaks her final promise;

**Allison Argent closes her eyes.**

_And the world will never be the same._


End file.
